


Love Between Three

by notyourdadsaugspecialist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/notyourdadsaugspecialist
Summary: It was weird for her at first, trying to understand the way Scott and Stiles love each other. They tried to explain, that it wasn’t like what she and Scott had, it wasn’t even similar.But it was.But it wasn’t.





	Love Between Three

It was weird for her at first, trying to understand the way Scott and Stiles love each other. She was jealous and angry and upset when she first found out. They’d stopped sleeping together when Scott started dating Allison, but eventually the lingering touches and the soft smiles were just too much and she confronted him about it. It was weird and foreign and _wrong_ , knowing that Stiles had a part of Scott, maybe even all of him, before she’d ever set foot in this town. They tried to explain, that it wasn’t like what she and Scott had, it wasn’t even similar.

But it was.

But it _wasn’t._

But she loves him, so she tried to understand. And one day, when Stiles gently takes her hand in his, brushing his thumb across her bruised knuckles, she thinks she gets it.

She hadn’t lost _anything._ She still had every piece of Scott that he’d given her, and Stiles has every piece of Scott that he’d given him, and now she has more and more pieces of Stiles, too. Nothing had been taken from her, but she’d been given so much more.

They do this sometimes, the three of them.

Stiles’ lips brush across her bare shoulders, his fingers dipping across her spine, tapping a rhythm in his head that has her arching into the touch. She bares her throat to Scott, a soft smile playing at her lips as her boyfriend presses soft kisses down her neck, burying his face in her hair and inhaling. Drinking her in until every sense is flooded with her.

Her eyes flutter shut, and her smile widens as she feels the other boy presses kisses across her cheeks, tagging the corner of her mouth with tender affection that makes her heart full to bursting. It’s not romantic, the way Allison loves Stiles. She looks at him with a hooded gaze, and she sees the same love reflected back at her in those honey-brown eyes. It’s not romantic, no, but it’s fierce and passionate and tender. It’s soft and light and just so, so right.

It’s not romantic, the way Stiles loves Scott. They trade lazy kisses, familiar touches, legs entwined as they lavish attention on their beautiful girl. Stiles tangles his fingers in her hair and rests his forehead on her shoulder while Scott traces patterns into both of their backs. It’s wild and incredible. It’s gentle and consuming. It’s sunlight and grass stains, it’s sunlight filtered through whiskey. It’s _love._ It’s being one person in two bodies.  It’s two paths to the same place.

Stiles’ eyes water and he lets out a thick laugh as he kisses her. She smiles and kisses him back, overwhelmed with the exquisite beauty of it just as he is. Scott nuzzles them both, and they return the gesture in kind. Tender, all consuming, gentle, _peaceful._ Love.


End file.
